


The Lustful Bouquet

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Flowers, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link finds a strange flower while camping  with Sidon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to vincilagnia.tumblr.com for the prompt

Link and Sidon set up camp in the middle of a forest clearing. Their adventures had worn them out for the day. Sidon helped pitch the tent they would sleep in, while Link busied himself by studying the local flora, having done his part by setting up the campfire. 

 

“This is great isn’t it? Just you and me, two best friends out roughing it!” Sidon proclaimed.

 

Link looked back at him and smiled. ‘Best friends...nothing more.’ Link thought.

 

In his time with the Zoran prince, Link had come to form a small crush on him. But all that would change soon. Link eyed a bush dotted with an array of beautiful flowers. ‘These are perfect!’ Link thought to himself. He picked a few of the flowers at the stem. They were ruby red with a white center, just like Sidon. Link smiled to himself and blushed as he gathered up the courage to show them to Sidon.

 

When Link had a full bouquet of the strange flowers, he bounced over to show them to Sidon. The young Hylian was blushing up to his ears. He defeated Calamity Ganon but this was a whole new frontier for him. He took a deep sniff of the flowers as he approached Sidon. They had a very sweet aroma to them. The smell made his mouth water. 

 

“Ah, Link! Find something interesting?” Sidon turned to meet him.

 

Link buckled his knees nervously as he held the bouquet up to Sidon, waiting for his approval.

 

“Flowers? For me?” Sidon asked.

 

Link nodded and smiled.

 

“Wow, Link, that’s so….wait a minute…” 

 

Suddenly, Sidon gasped, covering his mouth with one hand, and smacking the flowers out of Link’s hand with the other. Link glared at Sidon, offended.

 

“Link, please tell me you didn’t smell those!” Sidon said.

 

The worry in his voice made Link question himself. He wondered what was wrong with his flowers. They smelled just fine to him. They smelled wonderful. Sidon smelled wonderful too. 

 

Sidon grabbed Link face with his hands and examined him. Sure enough, Link’s pupils were dilated. Link started to feel a little dazed. But he also felt...good. Really good. Sidon’s hands on his face felt good too. He turned to kiss Sidon’s palm.

 

“Oh no. Link we need to get you some help!” Sidon said as he shook Link, trying to snap him out of his craze.

 

Link couldn’t think. His mind was blank. All that was on his mind was Sidon’s touch. He craved more of Sidon’s hands on his body, and he was going to get it by any means. With a mighty push, he put Sidon on the ground. For someone so small, he was awfully strong.

 

“Ah!” 

 

Link freed himself of his shirt, which felt too restricting at the time, and straddled the Zoran, giving him a lustful smile.

 

“Link, please snap out of it!” Sidon said.

 

Link just ignored him, and kissed down his strong chest. Sidon’s muscles only drove Link more crazy. Link worked his way down until he reached between Sidon’s legs. He could see Sidon was too worried to be aroused, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

Link plunged two of his fingers into Sidon’s genital slit, making the Zoran moan.

 

“Ah! L-Link...not there!” Sidon said as he shivered.

 

Link stopped his fingers for a moment, only to taste the viscous fluid from inside of Sidon. It tasted sweet, but strong, just like he always imagined. The taste only turned Link on even more. Link bent down to lick and suck at the lips of Sidon’s slit.

 

“Unh...Link...Link!”

 

Sidon couldn’t help but enjoy it. He had never had someone do this before. His own cocks started to grow and protrude from his slit, to Link’s amazement. Link took them both into his mouth, while they were still small enough to do so. Link sucked and slurped to his heart’s content, making the Zoran squirm. Sidon started to put his hand on Link’s head and push his growing cocks further down the boy’s throat. Once they got to their full length, Link released them with a pop, much to Sidon’s dismay.

 

“Link...are you okay now?” Sidon asked.

 

But Link only smiled that empty-minded smile and lowered his trousers. He straddled the Zoran prince once more, and slowly lowered himself onto Sidon’s cocks, his fluid providing ample lubrication. He didn’t even care about the discomfort. He just needed to be filled. Sidon groaned as Link slid down onto him. Link’s cloudy eyes started to roll back into his head in pleasure from being stretched. 

 

“Link...You’re so tight…” Sidon praised.

 

Link responded only by bouncing on his manhood. Sidon rubbed against Link’s sweet spot just right, making the boy squeal, pushing his tongue out. Sidon finally realized that he couldn't get through to Link, and grabbed onto his hips, thrusting upward. Link moaned even more and started to drool. 

 

After a few thrusts, Sidon rolled them over, so that Link was on his back on the forest floor, and Sidon could pound away.

 

“Link...I’m sorry…”

 

Link only responded with a giggle, and held his legs up in the air with his hands. Sidon fucked into the boy, groaning and starting make feral growls, harder and harder. It was as if he was trying to make Link permanently memorize the size and shape of his manhood. 

 

“Link, you feel so good!”

 

Link started to take his hands off his legs and touch himself, but Sidon took them into his own hands instead, wanting to hold onto him closer.

 

“Link, my sweet Link. I love you! I love you so much.” 

 

Link squeezed Sidon’s hands, making girlish noises and curling his toes. 

 

“S...Sid..on…” Link moaned.

 

“Link...I’m going to cum! I’m gonna fill you up!”

 

“Cum...cum!” Link begged.

 

Sure enough, Sidon released his hot seed into the young Hylian’s hole, filling him up. Link yelled as he came over his smooth stomach. The two laid in the grass, panting, until Sidon decided to check on Link.

 

“Link?”

 

But Link still had that dazed look in his eyes. 

 

“Guess you’re still out of it, huh?”

 

Link threw his arms around Sidon’s neck and kissed him. Link still wasn’t satisfied. Fortunately for him, neither was Sidon.

 

“Alright then, Link, let’s keep going.”

 

Link crawled on the forest floor, presenting himself to Sidon, and Sidon obliged him. They fucked for hours, in any position they could think of, until night finally came.

* * *

 

Link woke up a few hours later with a headache, and a sore bottom to boot. 

 

“Ah, Link, you’re finally up!” Sidon said. He was sitting next to him, both of them in the tent Sidon pitched earlier.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Link shook his head.

 

“Do you um….remember anything from earlier?”

 

Link racked his brain trying to remember. One minute he was going to give Sidon flowers, and the rest was a blur, except for a few unsavory parts. Link blushed and gasped.

 

“Haha, yeah, I tried to warn you. Those flowers...they kind of make people do weird things. But it’s over now! You’re okay!” Sidon put a hand on Link’s shoulder.

 

Link couldn’t believe Sidon would even want to see him anymore after all that they did. But that was what Link loved about him. So caring and understanding. Link sighed and held Sidon’s hand in his own.

 

“Oh, and Link...thanks.”

 

Link’s eyes widened.

 

“For the flowers, I mean! I...I know what you were trying to do. And I just wanna say, that I do want to be with you.”

 

Link wiped away a stray tear falling from his eye, and craned his neck to kiss Sidon’s hand.

  
He made a mental note to look out for more of those red and white flowers next time. If only to take a few for next time. He had to admit, they worked wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> wake and smell the fuckergn


End file.
